5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 59
is the fifty-ninth chapter of the 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the last chapter of Volume 7. Cover Page Color Spread: Nakano Quintuplets, Fuutarou and Maeda in white-themed outfits. Color Page: - Title Page: same as Color Spread. The results of the first character poll is shown. The poll is asking which character you would like as your bride, Miku takes the first place, followed by Yotsuba, Itsuki, Ichika, Nino, Fuutarou and lastly Maeda. Summary Nino passes the exam. She confronts Papa again, assuring him that the sisters still want to live in the new apartment. Fuutarou arrives and take her away, and in the middle of their conversation, she confesses her love to Fuutarou. Story Impact * Nino's goal is to pass the exam and assuring herself to forget Fuutarou and/or her affection towards him. * Fuutarou took Nino away from Papa Nakano, and she confesses to Fuutarou. Chapter Notes * Nino is rejecting the thought of having feelings for Fuutarou. * Ichika said it was not her intention to "beat" Miku's score. * The sisters want to celebrate, but they're missing one person, Nino. They wait for her first. * Nino getting a total of 209: ** Japanese: 32 ** Mathematics: 33 ** Science: 40 ** Social Studies: 48 ** English: 56 (Nino's strongest subject since the start of the series) * Fuutarou praises Miku for being the first to be on the safe side and helping the others. * Nino encounters her father, telling him that they want to continue staying in their new house. * Papa thinks abstract words like "moving forward" is not convincing. * Papa warns her that the five of them would be regretting their decision. * The manager owns a motorcycle. * Fuutarou is able to ride a motorcycle. * Fuutarou says to Papa Nakano that he will take care of his daughter. * Fuutarou calls Papa Nakano "dad" again. * Fuutarou worked on a delivery job before, that's when he get his license. * Nino comments that the bike suits him. * Fuutarou's score is shown with a total of 459: ** Japanese: 89 ** Mathematics: 97 ** Science: 94 ** Social Studies: 91 ** English: 88 * Fuutarou remarks that this is his blunder of lifetime, possibly due to not achieving all 100 in every subjects. * Nino asks if it's because of him tutoring the sisters, but Fuutarou dismiss the idea. * Fuutarou thinks that it's gonna be lonely. * Nino confesses to Fuutarou. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance : * Nino Nakano * Fuutarou Uesugi * Miku Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Ichika Nakano * Manager * Yotsuba Nakano * Maruo Nakano * Ebata Quote * ''"Congratulations, your role's over." - ''Nino Nakano * ''"I wonder If I'm smiling Ebata...Of course, as their father, that's a given." - ''Papa Nakano * ''"The annoying thing about human relationships is that.. you can't proceed with just one side's opinion." - ''Fuutarou Uesugi * ''"What else....yeah. I love you." - ''Nino Nakano Trivia * This is the last chapter of Volume 7, and shows a Nakano confesses to Fuutarou. In the first chapter of Volume 7, Chapter 51, the Nakano sisters watch a love confession in a TV drama together with Fuutarou. * The order of the last exam's chapters are actually a reflection of the character poll's ranking: Miku who ranks first in Chapter 55, Yotsuba who ranks second in Chapter 56, and so on. * The scene of Fuutarou coming to Nino gallantly is similar with her fantasies in Chapter 54. * Nino received a ticket from not wearing a helmet in this chapter, shown in the Character Introduction Page of Volume 8. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who rides a bike with Fuutarou. * Nino is the fourth Nakano Quintuplets who directly or indirectly confesses to Fuutarou. The first is Yotsuba (but she played it off as a jokeManga Chapter 21.), the second is Miku (but Fuutarou thought it was a part of playing homeManga Chapter 38.), and the third is Itsuki (but she didn't know the meaningManga Chapter 41.). * This is the first Nino-only double page. * This is one of the chapter where a Nakano Quintuplets is shown to fell in love with Fuutarou. Chapter 59 can be considered Nino's (second) starting point. Chapter 26 is Nino's starting point for Kintarou. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** page 15: jumping References |height=200px }} es:Capítulo 59